


Secret Agent Speedster

by Regarklipop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarklipop/pseuds/Regarklipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, speedster extraordinaire, has been sent on a secret mission to find out if his boyfriend has superpowers. Things do not end the way he expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Speedster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autopsyofwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsyofwebs/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for letsgetsomecake/cuteghostsweaters who is doing college-y stuff rn so I hope she likes this.
> 
> I have an incredible amount of fond for you bbcakes!!!

“Look, I know you’re all stunned by how incredible it is that I’m the fastest man alive, but quit lookin’ at me like I’m weird or something,” Niall’s annoyed. He finally chooses to show his team mates his regular identity, and they repay him by looking incredibly shocked. As if it was weird that he was the fastest man alive.

“S’not that we think you’re a freak, mate, it’s just there’s no way in hell we’d pin your everyday identity as a speedster. I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself, Niall, but you and exercise don’t get along unless we set you two up on a blind date,” Niall hates when they surprise him with running. Latex is really uncomfortable to work out in. 

He has to remind himself to be annoyed with the fact that they’ve been talking about this for half an hour. He’d been the last to join the team, and ergo the last to trust the team enough to reveal his identity, but he hadn’t expected the fact that what had protected his superhero alter ego from the men he had an acquaintance with outside of heroing from figuring out that he was also a superhero was the fact that he was a lazy arse. 

Whatever, he was quick when it counted. 

“Does your boyfriend know that you’re the fastest man alive? Has it ruined sex? I can’t imagine Zayn bein’ happy with having to take care of himself after every time you shag,” if Louis were saying this to anyone else, Niall would probably be choking with laughter. As it is…

“Oi! I can guarantee he’s well satisfied! And no, he does not know about my ability, nor my other job. We all know what happens when loved ones get involved in the superhero stuff,” Harry and Louis are nodding along grimly.

“You know, the two things I’m most surprised about are one, that it was Niall who kept his identity secret the longest; and two, that he blurted out ‘will you marry me’ on his first date with Zayn but has kept everything about his alter ego from him,” Niall deeply regrets telling these three stories about Zayn and him (although he’d omitted his own name from the conversation, and Zayn would never, if Niall had his way, meet any of them).

“I’m actually kind of surprised too. This is Zayn, who, from what Niall’s told us, has the kind of eyes that would make the strongest man break,” Louis throws a look at Niall who whispers ‘bambi eyes’ with a sort of reverent tone.

“Remember that story Niall told us about how he’d tried to surprise Zayn for his birthday but in the end caved and told Zayn what was happening because Zayn told him he was worried about him?” Liam’s eyes are scrunching with laughter at the memory.

“Have you thought about the possibility of Zayn having superpowers Niall?” Niall nearly starts laughing at Harry’s comment, but the man looks dead serious. 

“The ability to get Niall to be blunt about things and talk about stuff does not mean his boyfriend’s got superpowers,” Harry looks a bit hurt at Louis’ caustic tone, but perks right up when Liam pats him on the shoulder.

“Look Niall, you’ve told us enough stories about Zayn walking into stores and getting free art supplies and clothes and stuff that I’m actually kind of surprised you haven’t suspected the possibility of powers,” Niall’s already shaking his head viciously at Liam’s comment.

“Zayn respects people’s privacy way too much to manipulate them into telling him things, nor is he the kind of person to risk someone’s livelihood just for some free stuff. He’s a good person and you should all know that from what I’ve told you about him,” he’s mad, and disappointed. Zayn’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and as much as he’s grown to love these guys, he’d drop it in a second if it meant protecting Zayn. Liam must read something on his face because he gets a remorseful look on his face.

“Look,” he says in his Daddy 4D voice. “You know the last thing any of us would want is to fuck up your relationship with Zayn or make it seem like we don’t trust him. What we do need to do, however, is look out for our best interests. If Zayn has a superpower, it may very well be helpful to our own cause. We’re sorry to be asking you to do this Niall, especially when we know you don’t want to tell him about your super powers, but we need to know if there’s going to be a conflict of interests so we can strategise accordingly.”

Harry and Louis are nodding along with Liam, and Niall’s stomach sinks, dreading the worst.

“Looks like you’ll have to secret agent some answers from Zayn.”

Feck.

___

When Niall gets home, it’s with a heavy heart. This mission is bullshit. He should have just told them all to fuck off. It makes him feel worse that he’s actually going to try and see if Zayn has any powers by being sneaky about it.

Of course to make matters worse Zayn’s already home, looking feckin’ fantastic in a baseball shirt and tight jeans. Niall wants to nuzzle the back of his neck but is too busy smelling the scent of the chicken dish his incredible boyfriend’s made. Likely spicy enough to melt the face off any regular man, Zayn has been training Niall to enjoy food so hot it makes him cry a little. It’s become almost a secondary superpower. 

When they sit down to dinner, Niall’s just trying to choke down the guilt of what’s expected of him enough that he can eat everything Zayn’s made (from what he can taste through the guilt, it’s delicious), but it means that he definitely doesn’t keep up the normal level of chatter he usually comes home with. 

His boyfriend is already looking concerned, and Niall’s desperate attempts at cobbling together a strategy for finding out whether his boyfriend has superpowers comes together as:

“So how was your day?” Smooth Horan, secret agent smooth. Zayn’s eyes have nearly hit level 3 bambi, and Niall’s starting to sweat from more than just the chicken. Why can’t he just blurt it out? This is stupid, why is he so terrible at this? Why did he have to date someone with more emotional intuition than all the member of 4D put together?

“It was… good. Are you okay? Your face is redder than it normally is.”

“Hahah, nah that’s just my complexion, nothing out of the ordinary. I was gonna’ tell you that… that I was pregnant!” Good work Niall! Divert, obfuscate, other cool words Zayn uses when he’s putting together a chapter for his book!

Zayn laughs, and Niall nearly collapses with relief. He’s going to abandon his mission. Liam, Louis, and Harry can suck it. He’s not doing this shit to his boyfriend.

It makes the rest of the night easier, once he’s decided that. Sure he’ll have to face the other three tomorrow, but when Niall splashes some dishwater at Zayn and Zayn dodges while laughing, he’s feeling pretty good about the not going along with what his team mates want. 

They watch a movie and snuggle on the couch together after doing the dishes, and Niall gets up half-way through to get some popcorn. His heart melts when he comes back and Zayn’s managed to nod of on the couch. His heart aches with happiness when he settles in to watch the rest of the movie, waking Zayn up only when it’s time for bed. 

___

If Niall could have predicted that this is how it all went down, he would have laughed himself to death. 

It’s 10:30 and Zayn is set up with a book in bed, hair looking soft and untamed and eyes hidden behind a set of thick rimmed glasses that make Niall go weak at the knees. Niall is wandering between the bedroom and bathroom as he brushes his teeth.

On most days, he likes to make Zayn laugh by model walking between the two while he hums the Top Model theme; but tonight, he surprises himself when his big mouth says, without his brain’s permission,

“What would you do if I had superpowers?” except, with more toothpaste so it comes out more as ‘’at ‘ould ‘ou ‘o ‘f I ‘ad ‘uperowers?’ Zayn looks up from his book, taking a few moments to look at him as he translates Niall’s sentence.

“You mean like the fact that you’re part of 4D?” Niall’s mouth drops open.

“How did you know?” Toothpaste is falling onto his chin.

“Babe, it’s not hard to tell. I’ve been dating you for two years, I’m pretty sure I could recognise you even with all of that lycra on,” he looks back down at his book “not that I’m objecting to the skintight bodysuit or anything. ‘S great.” There’s a coy smile starting to drift across his face.

Niall, toothpaste now liberally coating his chin, is still in a state of shock.

“Do you… Do you have, like, super powers or something? Can you read minds?” Zayn looks back up at him before delivering one of his more devastatingly unimpressed looks.

“If I had superpowers, I’d like to think I’d be, like, Spiderman or something,” Zayn’s acting as though he hasn’t just rocked Niall’s world out of orbit. Niall’s just…

“By the way babe, you’re starting to look like some actor out of a bizarre porno. Ye might wanna’ clean that toothpaste off.”

Niall wanders dazedly back into the bathroom while his boyfriend goes back to reading. He goes through his thought process as carefully as he can while he’s cleaning Crest off his nipples. Zayn knows Niall has super powers. Zayn has no superpowers, but would like to be like Spiderman. Zayn has obviously known for a while that Niall has powers, but hadn’t said anything until Niall had been ready to tell him about it. 

Niall loves Zayn.

Niall then takes action by tackling Zayn on the bed, tossing the book away as he kisses Zayn as thoroughly as he can, knocking his glasses askew and hiking his shirt up. 

“Mmm… Minty fresh,” Zayn’s grinning up at him as though Niall’s the sunshine of his life and Niall, well, Niall’s pretty happy about his blunt mouth.

“Will you marry me?” And he definitely means it this time.


End file.
